1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a fixing mechanism for fixing a cover and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism for fixing a cover by quick-releasing function and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A consumer electronic product usually has a detachable casing to conveniently replace electronic components disposed inside the casing. The electronic product includes a frame, a front cover and a rear cover. The electronic components are disposed inside the frame, a displaying screen is disposed on the frame and constrained by the front cover, and the rear cover is assembled with the frame to protect the electronic components. The front cover which is designed according to the displaying screen is detached when the screen panel is in need of reparation. A screwdriver is utilized to remove screws or the bolts fixed on the rear cover, and the rear cover is separated from the frame by the wrench to repair the inner electronic components, such as the hard disk, the main board and the memory. For assembly of the rear cover and the frame, the rear cover is pressed onto the frame firstably, and then the screws or the bolts pass through the rear cover and the frame to tightly assemble the rear cover with the frame. Thus, a conventional fixing mechanism provides complicated operating process to assemble/disassemble the frame and the cover, the fixing component may be abraded by repeated operation, which means a thread structure of the screw is abraded, and a long-term operational period accordingly decreases repair efficiency and quality of the conventional fixing mechanism.